generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wszemir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Father Jose page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Discussion Hello Wszemir. I've went to the adoption center on the Community Central wiki in order to become admin of the Generator Rex wiki and I need peoples opinions and thoughts under the discussion (which is here), thank you. JuniperAlien 10:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Poll Results. Hey Wszemir. I have a question about the Polls? Yeah, are you sure you're working it right? Because everytime you put up a new poll, the results and voting stays the same as last time. JuniperAlien 11:00, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I was probably seeing it wrong. JuniperAlien 15:11, July 1, 2011 (UTC) A plan to make referencing easier Hey, Wszemir. I've noticed your dedication to supplying references and deleting speculative information, so I would like your opinion on this idea that I had. Well, on Avatar Wiki there's this page that lists all references for easy access. I was thinking about making a page similar to that on this wiki so references can simply be copied and pasted. That way, people can spend less time creating references, and more time actually adding them. Secondly, I wanted to ask your opinion on how references should be named. (I assume that you already know the benefit of naming references.) Currently, I've been naming the references like this: the reference for "The Day That Everything Changed" is named "ep101", the reference for "String Theory" is named "ep102", etc... That works great if you can quickly remember what season and episode number an episode is, but often times I find it difficult to remember. How do you feel about me changing the names to more intuitive acronyms, like on the Avatar Wiki? For example, "Mixed Signals" would be "MS", "String Theory" would be "ST", "Gravity" would be "G", "A Family Holiday" would be "FH" (words like an, the, etc.. would be omitted), and so on. Do you like that better? Finally, do you think references should contain a little more information? For an example, scroll down towards the end of this article on Avatar Wiki and look at the references. If you think we should include more information in the references like that, let me know and I'll add the Wikipedia Cite Episode template to our wiki and modify the references accordingly. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Your input would be greatly valued. Katara20 14:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) : Just to let you know, yesterday I responded on my own talk page to the message you left me. Katara20 16:11, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Congratz Wszemir You have been premoted an administrator of the Generator Rex wiki. You have proven yourself with your contributions. Congratulations. --JuniperAlien 12:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Discussion There is a discussion I plan on having on my page on which article should be featured for this month, as well as this month's featured image. Please report to my page, underneath "Discussion Between Admins: Featured Article." JuniperAlien 17:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Candidates for media Pardon me, we need other's opinion :D Here are the candidates for featured media (which is the best?): File:Holiday_action.jpg, File:DoctorHolidaSpaceSuit.jpg, File:Tyu5656.PNG, File:RebeccaSixBunnies.jpg, File:Jh.png Thought I should let you know I've created a Profile Image Change forum page. --JuniperAlien 06:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) New Background? I made a new background for the wiki because of the status quo change in 'Back in Black'. I wanted to get the other admins' consensus on this, so it's right here: http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki_BG.jpg Let me know on my talk page what you think! LittleJuniper 21:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper Hey, Wszemir! Just reminding you about the background I made. I really wish to see your thoughts on it! =D LittleJuniper 13:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC)LittleJuniper